


face to the floor

by wingheads



Series: agron from the lands east of the rhine is the toppest top to ever top [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Unrequited Love, donar centric, endgame nagron, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingheads/pseuds/wingheads
Summary: donar has been in a friends-with-benefits type of relationship with agron until nasir comes along
Relationships: Agron/Donar, Agron/Nasir
Series: agron from the lands east of the rhine is the toppest top to ever top [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996489
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	face to the floor

**Author's Note:**

> i love donar and i fell in the unrequited agron/donar hole idk how that happened and this fic is the result of it lol just a heads up this contains graphic agron/donar but nagron is endgame title is from a chevelle song

It started when they were sixteen. Agron was having his growth spurt and developing his muscles from his part-time job as cargo lifter when Donar started having not-so-innocent thoughts about him, his gaze lingering on Agron's body everytime he took off his shirt during their PE classes or when Donar hung out in Agron's room. Donar felt like a shadow, always standing at Agron's back or by his side when their circle of friends got together to play video games or sneak alcoholic beverages. He felt guilty about it of course, to be thinking such mental images when Agron treated him as a good friend. Of course he knew about Agron's inclination to his same sex. Everyone in their peer group knew about it. And Donar had thought, not only once but more times than he could count, what it would feel like to be in Agron's line of sight.

His crush festered like a rotting wound but being with Agron, even if it was just as a friend, helped a little.

It wasn't until they were eighteen and overthinking which college they would go or if they wanted to go to any at all that Donar had the courage to act on it. He thought they'd probably get separated in college, anyway, so what about just going for it no matter the consequences?

What was the worst that could happen, right?

"You look stressed. Want a blowjob?" Donar asked, sitting cross-legged on Agron's floor, nitpicking at the brochures laid out there, flicking his gaze up at Agron on the bed once and then back to the floor again. It wasn't the best starter for some sleazy action he had on his head but whatever. He meant it as light-hearted and he expected Agron to turn him down anyway but he had to take his chance. He knew Agron's type in boys and Donar certainly didn't fit in those standards.

He was preparing for Agron to say something like "I don't know, man, I'm not really in the mood." because Agron could be polite like that or laugh it off as a joke because Agron would give him an out or cringe in disgust because Agron could be brutally honest when he wanted to be. What he didn't really expect (or maybe he did _hopefully_ ) was for Agron to casually answer.

"Thought you'd never offer." Agron said with a smirk that Donar only saw belatedly because he was busy staring at the floor and willing it to swallow him.

"Yeah?" Donar breathed, overwhelmed at how it was such a relief for him.

"Yeah, come up here."

Donar was scrambling to get on the bed going for Agron's belt buckle in a hurry until he got those and Agron's pants and boxers off and boy did his eyes widen at what Agron was packing. Of course his cock would be huge, it was only appropriate to have it proportionate to Agron's body, and beautiful like the rest of him. Donar was already salivating, feeling his mouth flood with saliva, even as he lowered his head to lick at the head, guided by Agron's hand in his hair.

Agron groaned above him and Donar took it as indication that he was doing good so he wrapped his lips around what he could in his mouth and started sucking in earnest, bobbing his head in the process. This wasn't Donar's first blowjob service but he was nervous because he wanted Agron to have a good time. It certainly wasn't Agron's first blowjob either because Donar had seen him with boys his age who would even pay to kneel before him.

He tasted precome and suddenly he was hard in his pants so he took himself in one hand and started jerking while Agron's cock filled his mouth.

He came before Agron, body shuddering as he coated his fingers and his briefs. He heard Agron let out an amused chuckle above him, vaguely hearing "holy shit, you love my dick that bad?" but he didn't care. He sucked until Agron came in his mouth, swallowing everything eventhough he fucked up a bit and coughed. Agron petted his head a little and Donar leaned into the touch however fleeting it was.

Thankfully, their blowjob incident didn't change how Agron treated him. Agron still laughed at his jokes, touched him like he didn't just put Agron's cock in his mouth and was eager for it. Nothing seemed amiss but Donar felt like screaming because once he got the taste, he suddenly wanted all of it. Wanted to touch Agron at all times even with their friends present, wanted to kiss the ever living shit out of him.

The next time it happened, Agron initiated it.

"So hey," Agron started, startling Donar who was sitting on the beanbag just out of reach of the bed. "I've got condoms and everything."

"What?" Donar shouldn't have to be told twice.

"I'm just saying if you're up to it."

Donar looked at him, gauging his sincerity because this was a big step for him. Donar hadn't been fucked before.

"I'm not your type, though." Donar really should just let it go but he was curious.

Agron seemed to humor him. "And what do you think is my type, Donar?"

Donar shrugged, making it as if it didn't affect him. "I don't know, let's see, you only let pretty boys in your bed, most of them a head shorter than you."

Agron snorted at that. "Hey, it's not my fault I'm taller than 90% of the boys my age, what the fuck. Besides, you're pretty."

It was Donar's turn to scoff. "You're pretty. I'm as manly as one can get and I don't exactly have the curves that your pretty boys have."

"Dude, I just want to get my dick wet. Don't be a hardass."

"Fine."

Donar didn't even think twice about going on his hands and knees. He didn't even think twice about which position he would assume between him and Agron because he knew what Agron wanted and it was to fuck. And luckily, Donar wanted to get fucked in return.

It was great for a first penetrative sex. Agron was thoughtful and his cock hit all the right places that made Donar's vision swim. The pull of Agron's hand on his hair however short felt so good Donar had to muffle his scream on Agron's pillow.

It was over way too soon, Donar coming with a hand on his cock and Agron coming in the condom.

They lay there in a supine position and staring at the ceiling, trying to get their breaths back.

"Duro's in the house, he might've heard you scream my name." Agron didn't seem worried but it still bothered Donar.

"Shit," Donar cursed. He really didn't want to traumatize Agron's younger brother. "Sorry, man, I couldn't help it."

Agron chuckled and punched him playfully on the shoulder. "It's fine. It means I know how to use my dick."

"Oh, fuck off."

In the end, Agron and Donar went to the same college. Agron decided to take up engineering while Donar made it up as he went.

They still fucked when they had time and time they didn't have even with being roommates. Their friends seemed to know their arrangement but no one mentioned a thing about it.

It was smooth sailing, Donar loved Agron's cock in his ass and he might be getting addicted to it. He should've known it wouldn't last long, what with college being as it was, meeting all these new amazing people in parties and clubs.

One school year later, Donar's nightmare came in the form of Nasir, a freshman introduced to the group by Spartacus. He was pretty and small, with long dark hair hanging just below his shoulders and Donar instantly looked at Agron knowing exactly his type. It shouldn't hurt because Donar knew what he was in Agron's life, a friend with benefits, but Donar still couldn't help the little pang in his chest when Agron looked at Nasir like he was an angel coming to save them from a doomsday scenario.

Donar really shouldn't have been surprised when he came back from class weeks later to find Nasir giggling in Agron's bed while Agron gave him a smirk and he grunted in return. Now he was not one to be passive-aggressive but he pushed himself inside the room with more force than necessary, throwing his bag and himself down on the bed with a loud thud. He tried to do something with his hands, opening his laptop and pretending he was working on some project but he couldn't help his eyes straying from the screen to the fucking lovebirds currently making out on the other bed.

If Nasir weren't here, Donar should've been the one in his place with Agron hot and heavy between his thighs. He should've been the one Agron was groping with his skilled hands and bruising with his equally skilled mouth.

"Hey," Agron called in between Nasir giving him little pecks on his neck. "You mind if Nasir stayed over for the night? It's late and his dorm is like two hours from here."

"Yeah, sure," Donar wasn't sure but what else could he do? He didn't want to sound like some petulant ex when he didn't even have the right.

"Thanks, man."

 _Thanks, man._ Donar scoffed in his head. Agron easily and casually said that like Donar hadn't taken his cock in all his holes that it could fit.

Donar fell asleep to Nasir's fucking giggles and woke up in the middle of the night to the same fucking sound. It was dark, the streetlights from the window barely illuminating the inside of their room so Donar couldn't make out what the fuck Agron and Nasir were doing on their side of the room. _Side of the room._ Donar didn't even think there were sides now. It just used to be his and Agron's place. Funny how things escalate like that in a matter of seconds.

"Stop doing that, your roommate might wake up."

"Come on, I really want to. Don't you want to?"

There was that fucking giggle again. "I want to."

"So what's the fucking problem. Donar wouldn't mind."

"Didn't you say you were fucking before? I'm sure he would mind."

"It was nothing." Ouch. Donar didn't want to hear that. "We were friends with benefits. That's all there was to it."

"So I'm not just imagining that he keeps glaring daggers at me? God I feel like a homewrecker."

There was a pause. The silence was deafening. "I'll talk to him about it. Now, let me finger you."

Donar wanted to flee from the fucking scene right now. Agron wanted to talk? The idea was laughable. It would just be so fucking awkward that Donar would rather they continue treating each other like nothing ever happened and ignore the elephant in the room than shooing it away with some heartfelt type shit.

Donar was cut off from his musings with Nasir's muffled moan, probably from his hand. Or Agron's hand. Now that Donar's eyesight has adjusted a little to the dim light, he could make out Agron shifting on top of Nasir, his arm working between them and under Nasir's body.

"You're so tight. I can't wait to be inside you."

"Next time," came Nasir's immediate reply. " _Faster_."

The next few moments, Nasir was thrashing on the bed while Agron rode out his orgasm by pumping his fingers inside Nasir. Donar knew, he'd been in the same position before.

Finally, when Donar thought he could fall back to sleep, the two started making out rather wet and messy and loud and Donar resigned himself to a night of suffering.

Donar kept preparing himself for The Talk whenever he and Agron were alone but it never came like he expected. Instead, it was when they were at a party in their frat house where people were inebriated and in high spirits and no chance for a solemn talk at all.

At first, Donar saw Agron on the couch with Nasir straddling his lap while Nasir drank from a red solo cup and passed the alcoholic liquid from his mouth to Agron's mouth. Donar watched the entire scene in pensive silence from the kitchen, leaning on the counter and nursing from his bottle of beer while getting sympathetic slaps from his friends. Donar couldn't even be bothered to get annoyed by it, by the way his and Agron's friends now knew that Agron has set his eyes on someone else and in a permanent manner by the looks of it.

Donar lost count of the bottles he had emptied in his guts that he didn't notice Agron sidling up beside him. He was almost done with his current bottle too and Agron handed him another.

"Hey," Agron started.

"Hey yourself," Donar answered, not immediately but with a little pause that made the tension between them grew even bigger.

"So, I wanted to tell you," Agron paused, seeming to gather himself. He didn't appear drunk so that was a plus. "I wanted to tell you Nasir and I are together now."

Donar scoffed. He probably shouldn't have done that because Agron's face contorted into a grimace. "Really? I didn't know that. Except. You two are really obvious."

"What I mean to say is," Agron inhaled like this was hard for him. Seriously? "He and I are official now. He just said yes to me yesterday. And I - I wanted you to be the first to know it."

Donar hummed, looking down at his bottle. "That's a nice thought. I know for sure you'd tell Spartacus first."

"He can wait. Look," Agron paused again and Donar really was tired of this shit. "What happened between us, it was good. And know I loved every second of it-"

Donar had to cut him off. "Really? I seem to remember you saying it was nothing." God, he really should've kept his mouth shut.

Agron looked confused for a second but he recovered immediately. "You know what I meant. Come on, man. I wouldn't have kept fucking you if I didn't like it."

"And now you find a new fresh piece of ass and you cast me aside?" There was a hint of smile on Donar's words.

"Donar-" There was some sort of guilty expression on Agron's face and Donar took pity on him.

"Don't worry, man. I get it." Donar slapped him on the back and realized he truly meant what he said. He got it. Agron didn't have a single serious relationship since they knew each other. Agron only threw himself into casual sex and that was it. Now Agron had found someone to be with and fuck if Donar would come in between that. Like, sure, Donar thought at first that Nasir would just be one of Agron's flings but to absorb information like Agron actually courting Nasir, like Agron seeking a committed relationship with Nasir, it was a big step.

"Really?" Agron seemed relieved.

"Of course, you go be happy with your little man."

"You know he hates getting called that."

"That's why I'm saying it."

"So there's no more glaring daggers at him behind my back?" Agron teased.

"I can't promise," Donar teased back.

Agron smiled, showing how deep his dimples were and opened his arms wide and Donar took the invitation to hug him, slapping him twice on the back. He caught Nasir's gaze over Agron's shoulder and nodded at him. Nasir nodded back, seeming to breathe a relieved sigh.

Donar breathed a relieved sigh in return once Agron was back in the crowd, feeling like a thousand needles had been pulled out from his skin.

It was a start.


End file.
